Thor Vol 1
| years published = 1966-1996 2009-2011 (revival) | total issues = 377 (original run) 21 (revival series) | featured characters = Thor Odinson | creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Gerry Conway; John Buscema; Sal Buscema | previous = Journey Into Mystery | next = Thor, Volume 2 }} Thor, Volume 1 is an ongoing American comic book series of the superhero fantasy subgenre. It was published by Marvel Comics from March, 1966 to September, 1996, spanning a total of 377 issues. The series was revived in 2009 beginning with the landmark 600th issue, which combined the total issue counts from Thor volumes one, two and three. The revival series ran until May, 2011 whereupon the numbering continued into ''Journey Into Mystery''. That series is actually the precursor to Thor, Volume 1, which introduced the eponymous character Thor Odinson in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #83 in 1962. Journey Into Mystery changed it's title to Thor beginning with issue #126. The series has also boasted the cover copy title, The Mighty Thor. The first creative team on Thor consisted of writer/editor Stan Lee, artist Jack Kirby and inker Vince Colletta. Lee consistently wrote stories for the series up until ''Thor'' #193. After which, Gerry Conway took over the writing chops and was the series writer up until ''Thor'' #238 in 1975. Artist Jack Kirby was the series penciler and cover artist up until issue #179. Following in Kirby's footsteps was Neal Adams who drew the next three issues, after which, the title was taken over by John Buscema who remained with the book for 103 issues, ending his run with ''Thor'' #285. Outside of Jack Kirby, one of the most celebrated artists on the series was Walter Simonson, who worked as both a writer, artist and cover artist. Simonson came to the title in 1977 with issue #260. He was a consistent creator on the series, but he made his writing debut on Thor with issue #337, which he also drew and inked. That issue begins what is often referred to as the "Simonson era". It is also the issue that introduced the alien superhero Beta Ray Bill. Simonson's epic run on Thor concluded with issue #367, though he did return to write and draw the "Mjolnir's Song" story from ''Thor'' #380. During the mid 1990s, Thor stories were written by Warren Ellis and illustrated by up-and-coming artist Mike Deodato, Jr. Ellis and Deodato's run on the title began with issue 491 and went until the end of the series. In 2009, when the series reverted to it's original numbering sequence, the creative team on the book consisted of writer J. Michael Straczynski and artist Marko Djurdjevic with Danny K. Miki on inks and Paul Mounts doing the coloring. Other creators on this run include writer Kieron Gillen, artist Billy Tan and colorist Christina Strain. ::Issue numbers follows the title change from [[Journey Into Mystery Vol 1|''Journey Into Mystery]].'' 126-150 * Thor 126 * Thor 127 * Thor 128 * Thor 129 * Thor 130 * Thor 131 * Thor 132 (1st Ego) * Thor 133 * Thor 134 * Thor 135 * Thor 136 * Thor 137 * Thor 138 * Thor 139 * Thor 140 * Thor 141 * Thor 142 * Thor 143 (1st Enchanters Three) * Thor 144 * Thor 145 * Thor 146 * Thor 147 * Thor 148 (1st Wrecker; Origin of Black Bolt) * Thor 149 * Thor 150 151-200 * Thor 151 * Thor 152 * Thor 153 * Thor 154 * Thor 155 * Thor 156 * Thor 157 * Thor 158 * Thor 159 * Thor 160 * Thor 161 * Thor 162 * Thor 163 * Thor 164 * Thor 165 * Thor 166 * Thor 167 * Thor 168 * Thor 169 * Thor 170 * Thor 171 * Thor 172 * Thor 173 * Thor 174 * Thor 175 * Thor 176 * Thor 177 * Thor 178 * Thor 179 (Last Jack Kirby on series) * Thor 180 * Thor 181 * Thor 182 * Thor 183 (1st John Buscema on series) * Thor 184 * Thor 185 * Thor 186 * Thor 187 * Thor 188 * Thor 189 * Thor 190 * Thor 191 * Thor 192 * Thor 193 (Last Stan Lee on series) * Thor 194 * Thor 195 * Thor 196 * Thor 197 * Thor 198 * Thor 199 * Thor 200 201-250 * Thor 201 * Thor 202 * Thor 203 * Thor 204 * Thor 205 * Thor 206 * Thor 207 * Thor 208 * Thor 209 * Thor 210 * Thor 211 * Thor 212 * Thor 213 * Thor 214 * Thor 215 * Thor 216 * Thor 217 * Thor 218 * Thor 219 * Thor 220 * Thor 221 * Thor 222 * Thor 223 * Thor 224 * Thor 225 * Thor 226 * Thor 227 * Thor 228 * Thor 229 * Thor 230 * Thor 231 * Thor 232 * Thor 233 * Thor 234 * Thor 235 * Thor 236 * Thor 237 * Thor 238 * Thor 239 * Thor 240 * Thor 241 * Thor 242 * Thor 243 * Thor 244 * Thor 245 * Thor 246 * Thor 247 * Thor 248 * Thor 249 * Thor 250 251-300 * Thor 251 * Thor 252 * Thor 253 * Thor 254 * Thor 255 * Thor 256 * Thor 257 * Thor 258 * Thor 259 * Thor 260 (1st Walter Simonson on series) * Thor 261 * Thor 262 * Thor 263 * Thor 264 * Thor 265 * Thor 266 * Thor 267 * Thor 268 * Thor 269 * Thor 270 * Thor 271 * Thor 272 * Thor 273 * Thor 274 * Thor 275 * Thor 276 * Thor 277 * Thor 278 * Thor 279 * Thor 280 * Thor 281 * Thor 282 * Thor 283 * Thor 284 * Thor 285 (Last John Buscema on series) * Thor 286 * Thor 287 * Thor 288 * Thor 289 * Thor 290 * Thor 291 * Thor 292 * Thor 293 * Thor 294 * Thor 295 * Thor 296 * Thor 297 * Thor 298 * Thor 299 * Thor 300 301-350 * Thor 301 * Thor 302 * Thor 303 * Thor 304 * Thor 305 * Thor 306 * Thor 307 * Thor 308 * Thor 309 * Thor 310 * Thor 311 * Thor 312 * Thor 313 * Thor 314 * Thor 315 * Thor 316 * Thor 317 * Thor 318 * Thor 319 * Thor 320 * Thor 321 * Thor 322 * Thor 323 * Thor 324 * Thor 325 * Thor 326 * Thor 327 * Thor 328 * Thor 329 * Thor 330 * Thor 331 * Thor 332 * Thor 333 * Thor 334 * Thor 335 * Thor 336 * Thor 337 (Simonson era begins; 1st Beta Ray Bill) * Thor 338 * Thor 339 * Thor 340 * Thor 341 * Thor 342 * Thor 343 * Thor 344 * Thor 345 * Thor 346 * Thor 347 * Thor 348 * Thor 349 * Thor 350 351-400 * Thor 351 * Thor 352 * Thor 353 * Thor 354 * Thor 355 * Thor 356 * Thor 357 * Thor 358 * Thor 359 * Thor 360 * Thor 361 * Thor 362 * Thor 363 * Thor 364 * Thor 365 * Thor 366 * Thor 367 * Thor 368 * Thor 369 * Thor 370 * Thor 371 * Thor 372 * Thor 373 * Thor 374 * Thor 375 * Thor 376 * Thor 377 * Thor 378 * Thor 379 * Thor 380 * Thor 381 * Thor 382 * Thor 383 * Thor 384 * Thor 385 * Thor 386 * Thor 387 * Thor 388 * Thor 389 * Thor 390 * Thor 391 (1st Eric Masterson) * Thor 392 * Thor 393 * Thor 394 * Thor 395 * Thor 396 * Thor 397 * Thor 398 * Thor 399 * Thor 400 401-450 * Thor 401 * Thor 402 * Thor 403 * Thor 404 * Thor 405 * Thor 406 * Thor 407 * Thor 408 * Thor 409 * Thor 410 * Thor 411 * Thor 412 * Thor 413 * Thor 414 * Thor 415 * Thor 416 * Thor 417 * Thor 418 * Thor 419 * Thor 420 * Thor 421 * Thor 422 * Thor 423 * Thor 424 * Thor 425 * Thor 426 * Thor 427 * Thor 428 * Thor 429 * Thor 430 * Thor 431 * Thor 432 (Eric Masterson becomes Thor) * Thor 433 * Thor 434 * Thor 435 * Thor 436 * Thor 437 * Thor 438 * Thor 439 * Thor 440 * Thor 441 * Thor 442 * Thor 443 * Thor 444 * Thor 445 * Thor 446 * Thor 447 * Thor 448 * Thor 449 * Thor 450 451-502 * Thor 451 * Thor 452 * Thor 453 * Thor 454 * Thor 455 * Thor 456 * Thor 457 * Thor 458 * Thor 459 (Last Eric Masterson as Thor) * Thor 460 * Thor 461 * Thor 462 * Thor 463 * Thor 464 * Thor 465 * Thor 466 * Thor 467 * Thor 468 * Thor 469 * Thor 470 * Thor 471 * Thor 472 * Thor 473 * Thor 474 * Thor 475 * Thor 476 * Thor 477 * Thor 478 * Thor 479 * Thor 480 * Thor 481 * Thor 482 * Thor 483 * Thor 484 * Thor 485 * Thor 486 * Thor 487 * Thor 488 * Thor 489 * Thor 490 * Thor 491 * Thor 492 * Thor 493 * Thor 494 * Thor 495 * Thor 496 * Thor 497 * Thor 498 * Thor 499 * Thor 500 * Thor 501 * Thor 502 600-621 ::Series reverts back to original numbering sequence following the discontinuation of [[Thor Vol 3|''Thor, Volume 3]].'' * Thor 600 * Thor 601 * Thor 602 * Thor 603 * Thor 604 * Thor 605 * Thor 606 * Thor 607 * Thor 608 * Thor 609 * Thor 610 * Thor 611 * Thor 612 * Thor 613 * Thor 614 * Thor 615 * Thor 616 * Thor 617 * Thor 618 * Thor 619 * Thor 620 * Thor 621 ::Series numbering continues in the [[Journey Into Mystery Vol 1|''Journey Into Mystery]] revival run beginning with ''Journey Into Mystery'' #622. * Thor Annual 1 * Thor Annual 2 * Thor Annual 3 * Thor Annual 4 * Thor Annual 5 * Thor Annual 6 * Thor Annual 7 * Thor Annual 8 * Thor Annual 9 * Thor Annual 10 * Thor Annual 11 * Thor Annual 12 * Thor Annual 13 * Thor Annual 14 ("Atlantis Attacks" crossover) * Thor Annual 15 ("The Terminus Factor" crossover) * Thor Annual 16 ("The Korvac Quest" crossover) * Thor Annual 17 ("Citizen Kang" crossover) * Thor Annual 18 * Thor Annual 19 ::Volume 1 of the Essential Thor series reprints stories from [[Journey Into Mystery Vol 1|''Journey Into Mystery]]. * Essential Thor 2 * Essential Thor 3 * Essential Thor 4 * Essential Thor 5 * Essential Thor 6 * ''Thor Annual'' #2 was also reprinted as a JC Penney Catalog special in 1994. Category:Marvel Comics